Infusion
Infusion, or Soul Cramming as it is sometimes erroneously called, is a remarkably efficient though highly dangerous method of power transferral that is used by some races throughout the Universe. The technique requires a giver and recipient. The giver, will copy knowledge, power, or both which they possess and compress it into a sphere of energy. They will then press this sphere into the body of a recipient, and if they are receptive to it and either cannot or do not resist it, it will begin to rewrite their mind and body with the information from the giver. If a recipient is unready or unwilling to recieve the power granted to them, it can be forced it into dormancy. An example of this is when the mortally wounded Adam infused his wife Eve with his Thunder Element, but she was unable to adapt the power and forced it into dormancy so that it did not kill her. Another example is when Rahan managed to grant a degree of his power and training to Kara and had it lie dormant within her till she was strong enough to be able to use what he had "taught" her. 'Instances of Use' 'The Gods' The earliest known instances of Infusion were done by the Gods of the Dragon Clan, primarily Bahamut who infused himself with the Thunder Element. This Thunder Element was passed by him to Adam, who then passed it to Eve following his mortal wounding at the hands of his son, Strife. Eve was unable to activate the Element, and instead transferred the element to her grandson, Crash. Infusion of the Thunder Element forced open Crash's Aura network to match that of Bahamut, and enabled him to know everything his grandfather and Bahamut knew as a result. When he released his siblings, each of them also found a way to infuse themselves with element which vastly increased their power. 'The Devils' The most well known instance of Devils using Infusion were the Saran Clan of Devils, who were masters of a powerful form of fire element known as the Hellfire. Apart from Satan himself, the first user of Hellfire was the Devil, Amon, who was the first Lord of Inferno. Amon found and trained Sara and his brothers to be his heirs, but when he infused Hellfire into them only Sara survived to be his successor. When the Saran Clan ended up on ancient Kazan and sired the mortal race known as the sarans, he picked one of them and infused them with his knowledge of Hellfire so they would be able to effectively use the power they had inherited. 'SENTINEL' The Watchers use the Infusion Method to create new SENTINELs. The early part of SENTINEL training is to break down recruits and exhaust them, whereupon a Watcher will infuse them with Shine energy which will force open their Aura network and infuse them with the Order's time based powers. Those that survive the transformation are sent on to SENTINEL Academy. 'Sarans' The Sarans commonly used Infusion as well, particularly in the training of the Fire Sage, that saran who was the latest in an unbroken line going back to Sara himself as the master of Hellfire.